


Vanilliam oneshots

by Redstoner



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, I'm trying-, Most characters are just mentioned, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, cos theyll be taking kinda a backseat, god I suck at tags, so i'm not tagging any ships or characters, so no false hope, uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redstoner/pseuds/Redstoner
Summary: “I love you” He replies, moving to intertwine their fingers.
Relationships: William Afton | Dave Miller/Reluctant Follower
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> y'all im trying

She sighs, trying not to scream as the man continues talking, seemingly not noticing her glares. He talks for a while, explaining if they were to fire anyone he hopes it was her and that she shouldn’t keep any of her tapes here. 

“Maybe they’ll realize you don’t know how to shut the fuck up and fire _you_ ”

She can’t remember exactly what he said next, some sexist comment that made her want to punch him, before Henry came over and separated them.

A shame really, she would’ve loved to have knocked a few teeth out. 

~~~

She glares at him, as if to say ‘don’t do it’, and storms over, plopping down next to him on the couch. He pauses, looking up from his book for a moment, concerned. 

“Vanny?”

“What”She snaps

“I love you” He replies, moving to intertwine their fingers. 

She doesn’t move for a moment and he nearly moves his hand back, and opens his mouth to apologize, but she squeezes his hand and replies a small “love you too” and he can’t help but grin, a warm feeling bubbling up in his chest in his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I love you” He murmurs, while they lay together in bed that night, the low noise from the small fan beside them filling the room
> 
> “Love you too” She says, moving closer to him and burying her head in his chest.

She sighs, moving to wipe the blood from the mask, then moves to unlatch the chest compartment to get the man’s body out. It immediately flops down, he jumps up suddenly, eyes darting around wildly. 

“Why don’t you take a few days off?” She asks, moving to clean the inside of the robot.

He nods, not fully focused on her and moves to leave, slightly dazed.

-

She gets home before Will does, moving to make dinner before he gets back, deciding it would be a nice surprise as he usually cooks. 

“Hey love” She hears him place something on the counter while she’s halfway done cooking

“Hey Will” She turns, grinning at him and moves to give him a light peck on the cheek. 

She’s plating the food when she hears him drop something in the other room.

“Ow- shit” He murmurs, trying not to get blood on the book he had dropped. 

“Jesus christ are you okay- holy shit” Vanny rushes into the room, grabbing his wrist and leading him over to the bathroom 

“Vanny- I’m fine, it’s just a paper cut” She doesn’t hear him, too busy going through the first aid kit to find a band-aid and he has to stop himself from laughing at the ridiculousness of it all.

Vanessa Williams, who was used to finding and moving dead bodies from killer robots and fighting law enforcement when necessary, panicking over William getting a small paper cut. 

“I love you” He says, moving to hold her hand once the band-aid is on

“Love you too” She replies moving to give him a small peck on the lips 

He smiles softly at her, god he loved her “Oh SHIT! I FORGOT ABOUT DINNER” She runs out of the room and Will follows shortly after, a warm feeling in his chest as he walks in to the kitchen where she’s moving around multiple pans.

He grabs two plates from the shelves and walks over to help her. 

“I love you” He murmurs, while they lay together in bed that night, the low noise from the small fan beside them filling the room

“Love you too” She says, moving closer to him and burying her head in his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And I love you” 
> 
> “Love you too” He mumbles, moving to rest his head on her shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So anyway-

“Do you think I’m living a meaningful life?”

“What?” She rolls over to face him “Babe it’s- it’s one in the morning” She says, squinting at the alarm clock on the nightstand

“What if there’s no god and humans have just been seeking comfort in patterns-”

“Will-” 

He ignored her, continuing, “Or what if there is and it’s mad humans twisted it’s words or what if-”  
“Babe- babe-” She moves to grab his wrists, to move his hands from where they’re pulling at his hair “It’s one in the morning and you’re here-”

“I’m here” He replies, nodding dumbly, she moves to wipe away the tears in his eyes and puts her forehead to his

“With me”

“With you” He replies, with a teary-eyed grin

“And I love you” 

“Love you too” He mumbles, moving to rest his head on her shoulder.

She smiles, hugging him closer and resting her chin on his head, they were okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just saying- I 100% believe Will's love language is touch- I'm- I'm just saying' 👀


End file.
